SOLmaster's SpongeTron
by SOLmaster
Summary: A parody of Pinocchio, Nicktoons Unite style. After being granted the gift of life, a robot named SpongeTron must try and become a real boy with the help of his conscience, Danny Phantom. Cowritten with Dannyfangirl. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

_Here's a brand new Nicktoons Unite/Parody of Pinocchio. This was co-written with dannyfangirl, also this will have four parts instead of two, so enjoy. I don't own Nicktoons._

**SpongeTron**

Part One

_Aw…the sun is shining and the clams are chirping. It's a beautiful morning in Bikini Bottom and everyone is happy…_

"**AH-COO!!!"**

_Well…except for SpongeBob that is…_

At Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob was at his house in bed. SpongeBob sneezes and groans. "Oh, why do I have to be sick today?" Then, his shell phone rings. He picks it up. "Hello?" Someone speaks on the other end. "Hi, Jimmy!"

"Hi, SpongeBob!" Jimmy greeted.

"Jimmy, I'm so bored and I can't stop sneezing!" SpongeBob sneezes.

"Don't worry, SpongeBob." Jimmy responded. "Danny, Timmy, and I will be over in about an hour. In the meantime, try and get some rest so you can get better."

"All right." SpongeBob said as he hung up the phone. Then he picked up a book to start reading. He read a few chapters, but he couldn't keep his eyes open for long, and then he fell asleep. He snores a bit dozing off...

* * *

In the city of Retroville, a ghost teen flew into the streets. _'Hi, I'm Danny Phantom.'_ Danny's voice-over said._ 'I'm just your normal, average, everyday kinda ghost.'_ Danny stops as he spots something. _'That is until, something happened that changed that.'_

He saw a small science lab below. "Hmmm..." he wondered to himself, "Maybe a visit to my friend, Jimmy, can help."

Danny turns intangible and phases into the lab. He turns invisible and sneaks in. He sees a scientist, Jimmy Neutron, working on something.

Danny sees Jimmy's assistant and best friend, Timmy Turner, come to him. "Here's your wrench." Timmy said handing him a wrench. "Now will you tell me what you've been working on for the past three days?"

After Jimmy tightened three more bolts, he announced, "Finished!"

"What is?" Timmy asked.

"My newest invention ever!" Jimmy said happily and then had a saddened face and sighs depressively.

"What's wrong?" Timmy asked concerned. "You seemed really excited about this until now."

"I know," Jimmy said, "But I do wish Danny was here."

"Oh yeah," Timmy said sadly, "He died last week while he was working and testing on your portal machine right?"

"Correct," Jimmy replied. "But hopefully, he's in a better place. But I still feel guilty. It's my fault he's gone."

Danny hears this and smiles a bit. "Don't worry Jimmy," he said, "It's not your fault. I still think you're the best scientist in the whole world."

"Huh?" Jimmy's eyes widened and he turns around to see nothing although Danny is really invisible.

"What is it?" Timmy asked.

"Nothing," Jimmy said turning back to Timmy, "I must be delusional. I thought I heard Danny's voice."

"Don't go blaming yourself, dude." Timmy said, putting his hand on his shoulder. "You can show me what you've been working on, that should take your mind off him."

"Okay, sure." Jimmy said, brightening up a bit. "Behold my newest robotic invention..." Jimmy takes off the cloth, revealing a square, yellow robot. Jimmy continued. "I call it, uh... Tron... Sponge... Sponge-Tron... SpongeTron! Yeah, SpongeTron!

"SpongeTron?" Timmy asked, "Awesome!"

"Now..." Jimmy said as he grabbed a remote off the desk. "Flip the switch and we'll see him come to life before our very eyes."

Jimmy pushed a few buttons and turned a few knobs to operate the remote, but soon it short-circuited and broke in his hands.

"What's going on?" Timmy asked.

"I don't know," Jimmy answered unsure. "I guess the controls still have a few bugs."

The robot short-circuits and falls on the ground, not even moving. "It didn't work," Timmy said.

Jimmy sighs depressively as he picks up SpongeTron and puts him back on the desk. "I guess I've failed."

Suddenly, Jimmy's watch beeps. He looks at it and it was his mom, Judy. "Jimmy!" Judy said to him, "It's past your bedtime."

"Mom!" Jimmy groaned, "Can you give me a minute? I was just about to activate one of my greatest inventions!"

"You can do that tomorrow," Judy said, "Now march to your bedroom you two!" Jimmy shuts off his watch.

"Well, we better go." Timmy said. "Who knows, maybe we'll have better luck in the morning."

Jimmy then stops for a sec and sees something on the window. "Hey! What's that?" Jimmy wondered.

Timmy looks out the window and sees something. "That's a plane." He answered.

"No!" Jimmy snapped. "That!"

Timmy looks in another direction. "Oh... that's a wishing star." He answered as they saw a bright star in the sky. "I heard that if you wish on a star, it comes true," Timmy said to his friend.

"Well, I don't believe in wishes or magic," Jimmy said, "But if it was true, I wish SpongeTron can become a real boy and become our best friend! Like Danny!"

"Yeah!" Timmy agreed, "If he was alive, Danny would have been best friends with SpongeTron too!"

"I agree also," Danny said still invisible and watching them.

"Come on, let's go." Timmy said as he and Jimmy leave.

* * *

Later on, Jimmy was asleep with Timmy asleep also, since he was staying with him for a while. Danny looks to see his friends asleep. Danny smiles but stops to see Timmy drooling and Jimmy snoring.

"Wow," Danny said, "Looks like Jimmy still snores loud and Timmy still drools." He laughs a bit but notices there was a bright light behind him. He turns to see that the light was coming through the window of Jimmy's lab.

"That's odd." He turns intangible and flies out the room to Jimmy's lab.

He goes into the lab and turns invisible to see what was going on. There were two bright lights forming next to the SpongeTron robot. Suddenly, there were spotlights everywhere and two fairies, Cosmo and Wanda, appear.

"Hi everybody! I'm Cosmo!" the green haired fairy said.

"And I'm Wanda." The pink-haired fairy said.

"And we're..." the two fairies poof up a stage with words saying 'Fairy Godparents' and they say, "Fairy Godparents!"

Suddenly, the 'Godparents' word falls on Cosmo, squishing him flat. "I'm okay!" he said and poof out of the word and back with his wife, "Hey! Wait a minute! There's nobody here!"

"That's good," Wanda. "Now we can make Jimmy and Timmy's wish comes true."

"Wish?" Danny wondered as he spies on them without the fairies noticing.

Cosmo and Wanda raise their wands with the stars on them glowing and zapped the robot with electrical magical energy with a 'POOF!'

The cloud of magic disappears around SpongeTron and he opens his eyes and blinks. "Huh?" He asked confused. "I'm activated... I'm alive!"

"Yes, you are!" Wanda said to the robot.

The robot turns to the fairies. "Who are you guys?" he asked.

"We're two magical fairy godparents," Cosmo explained, "We're the ones who made you alive."

"Wow, thanks." SpongeTron said happily. "I just love being a real boy."

"Well, you're not really," Wanda said.

"Huh?"

"You're really just an active robot," Cosmo explained, "You're just miles away to become a real boy!"

"Aw, tartar sauce." SpongeTron sat down depressively. "I want to be a real boy."

"You can," Wanda said, "We can turn you into one!"

"Really?" SpongeTron asked eagerly, "But how?"

"SpongeTron," Wanda said, "If you act like a true real boy, you can become one! In order for that, you can just follow your conscience."

"Wow, a conscience..." SpongeTron said excitedly. "What's a conscience?"

"Oh sweetie," Wanda said, "It's a little voice that tells you right from wrong. Mostly what's right!"

"And mostly a voice that really annoys you!" Cosmo said until Wanda zapped him painfully with her wand, "Yeow!"

"Oh," SpongeTron said, understanding. "But, I don't think I have something like that. Do you know where I can get one?"

Danny, who was watching the whole thing, smiled as he got an idea. "I'll do it!" Danny's voice called out.

"Huh?" Cosmo, Wanda, and SpongeTron wondered and turned around.

Then they turn to see Danny turn visible. "One conscience for SpongeTron, reporting for duty." Danny said as he stepped forward and salutes.

"Wow!" SpongeTron said, "You're a ghost!"

"Hey wait!" Wanda said, "Didn't you used to be Jimmy's assistant, but died last week?"

"Yeah, but the accident turned me into a ghost with the ability to fly, turn invisible, and walk through walls, and now I go by the name of Danny Phantom." Danny explained. "But now, I want to be SpongeTron's conscience."

"Well, SpongeTron." Wanda said. "It looks like Danny Phantom is gonna be your conscience."

"Hooray!" SpongeTron cheered as he hugged Danny.

"Aren't you gonna turn me human to do it?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Hmmm..." Wanda wondered, "I'll make you a deal. If you succeed being a conscience and help SpongeTron become a real boy, we'll give you back your humanity that way you'll be human again. Deal?"

"Deal!" Danny said happily.

"Well, we better get going." Wanda said.

"Yeah," Cosmo agreed as the fairies with their magic turn their clothes into Hawaiian ones with suitcases, "We're going on vacation to Hawaii!"

"Remember to let your conscience be your guide." Wanda shouted a last minute tip to SpongeTron before they disappeared.

When SpongeTron and Danny were alone, they looked at each other awkwardly, until Danny closed his eyes and held out his hand. "Hi," Danny greeted. "I'm Danny Phantom, you're new conscience, and I was thinking first we could-" However, SpongeTron wasn't listening; he left Danny and wandered around the lab. "SpongeTron?" Danny asked, wondering where he was.

SpongeTron was wandering around the lab, looking at all the inventions Jimmy had made. "Ooh... aah... ooh... oh."

Danny flies after him. "Careful, SpongeTron!" Danny warned, "You might break one of Jimmy's inventions!"

SpongeTron picked up a beaker full of liquid. "But, I am always super careful." it slipped out of his hand, falling on the floor and breaking. "Oops."

Danny groaned in annoyance. "SpongeTron, what is the one thing you're supposed to be doing?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to be learning to become a real boy." SpongeTron answered. "After all you were there so you know too."

"Right, and I'm supposed to be guiding you on the path from right and wrong. So, how about you start listening to me and we can get what we want most?"

"Got it, Dan," SpongeTron said and sees a button reading 'Do Not Push.' "Hey! What does this do?" SpongeTron wondered about to push the button.

"Wait, SpongeTron! Don't push that-"

But it was too late. SpongeTron pushes the button and a loud alarm went off.

* * *

In Jimmy's room, Jimmy and Timmy woke up. "What the?!" Jimmy wondered, hearing the alarm.

"A fire drill?" Timmy wondered, still feeling drowsy.

"We better go check it out." Jimmy said as he got out of bed and walked out. Timmy followed from behind and grabbed a baseball bat.

* * *

Back at Jimmy's lab, Danny quickly turned off the alarm. "You idiot!" Danny yelled at SpongeTron, "What did you do?!"

"I don't know, I-" SpongeTron was interrupted by a voice.

"Hello?" Jimmy's voice called out.

Danny and SpongeTron gasped. "Quick!" Danny said to the robot, "Hide!" Danny turns invisible and disappears before SpongeTron's eyes.

Jimmy and Timmy enter the lab. Jimmy was leading with a flashlight as Timmy was holding the bat and shaking a little. Around a machine that was behind Timmy, SpongeTron crept up behind and yelled, "Hi Guys!"

Timmy screamed in shock as he swung the bat, causing it to hit Jimmy and knock him into a bunch of equipment. Jimmy painfully sat up as he found the light switch and turned on the lights. "Why did you hit me?!" Jimmy asked rubbing his head and glaring at Timmy.

Timmy replied, "You were in my way when I tried to swing at the burglar."

"What burglar?" Jimmy asked, "There's no one here."

"I know I heard someone." Timmy said as he backed way and tripped over SpongeTron, who was on the floor.

Jimmy walked over to SpongeTron. "Great, now you dropped SpongeTron." He picked him up and set him on the table. "Come on, let's go back to bed."

"Good night, guys!" SpongeTron said to them.

"Good night, SpongeTron!" Jimmy and Timmy replied as they walk away.

Then, they walk back, realizing something.

They slowly turn around to see SpongeTron. "Hi!" SpongeTron waved. Jimmy and Timmy paused a bit and then... "AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jimmy and Timmy hold onto each other and screamed to see their creation alive.

_Two hours later..._

Jimmy and Timmy were still screaming to see SpongeTron. Danny was watching this and groaned smacking his head.

Then, they finally calm down as they breathed heavily.

"Timmy..." Jimmy asked.

"Yeah?" Timmy replied.

"Did SpongeTron... just... say something?"

"Why, yes I did!" SpongeTron replied.

"And you guys better not scream again," Danny said.

Timmy and Jimmy were puzzled and turned around, but saw nothing as Danny turned invisible again. Jimmy and Timmy turn back to SpongeTron. "What was that?" Timmy wondered.

"Why, that's my conscience!" SpongeTron said happily, "He's my voice who helps me be good and be a real boy so the fairies can turn me into one like when they made me alive!"

Jimmy and Timmy look at each other in confusion, and then Jimmy says, "Is that so?" like he understood.

"Yep!" SpongeTron said.

"Wow!" Timmy said excitingly, "Your wish came true!"

"Yeah," Jimmy said also excited. "Magic IS real!"

"Told ya!" Timmy said pointing fingers at the boy genius.

Jimmy goes up to SpongeTron and says, "I'm Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. I'm the one who created you."

"And I'm his assistant and human gerbil who tests his experiments," Timmy said, "Timmy Turner:...uh...boy!"

"It's so wonderful to meet you all!" SpongeTron said as he stood up. "We're gonna have so much fun as we..." All of a sudden, SpongeTron's eyes close as he falls on the floor looking like he was asleep.

"SpongeTron!" Jimmy and Timmy shouted.

Danny gasped, wondering what happened.

"What's going on, Jimmy?" Timmy asked.

"He's a robot," Jimmy explained. "He needs his power to charge up. He should be just fine by tomorrow."

Danny sighs in relief.

"Good," Timmy said, "At least our newest invention works!"

"Yeah," Jimmy said and yawned, "Come on! It's been a long night and we should get some 'Z's.'"

Timmy yawned also, "You're right, I'm tired anyway. Plus, SpongeTron will wake up in the morning and we can see just how cool he really is."

"Oh, he's cool all right," Danny said invisible.

Jimmy and Timmy turn to see nothing. "Weird," Jimmy said, "Other than SpongeTron, how come I get this feeling that we're being watched and we start hearing voices?"

"I don't know," Timmy replied. "You're probably working too hard."

"Well, good night, everybody!" Jimmy said with a smile, "Good night, Timmy. Good night, SpongeTron."

"Good night, Jimmy. Good night, SpongeTron," Timmy said.

SpongeTron snores and talks in his sleep. "Good night, Jimmy. Good night, Timmy. Good night, Danny."

"Good night, Jimmy. Good night, Timmy. And good night, SpongeTron," Danny said smiling.

"Yeah, good night to you, Danny," Jimmy said with his eyes dozing off. Timmy and Jimmy suddenly froze and realize something.

"Danny?!" they wondered and turned. Quickly, Danny flew away and luckily, Jimmy and Timmy looked around but didn't see him.

They looked at each other and shrug. Then, they went out of the lab and to Jimmy's bedroom to get some sleep.

_What cool things will they do with SpongeTron and will he become a real boy, find out in the next part, and be sure to review._


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

The next day, SpongeTron woke up and he met with Jimmy and Timmy outside of the lab. "Hi guys!" SpongeTron greeted.

"Hi, SpongeTron," Jimmy greeted. "It's great to see you."

"Yeah," Timmy agreed.

"I am so ready to play," SpongeTron said excitedly. "What fun thing should we do first?"

"Well, we were thinking of going to The Candy Bar." Jimmy said. "And we would like you to come with us."

"Wow, that's super!" SpongeTron said, until he realized, "What's a Candy Bar?"

"It's a bar with ice cream and candy," Jimmy said, "But first off..." Then, Jimmy hands SpongeTron a school bag with books and supplies.

"What's this?" SpongeTron asked confused.

"It's your school supplies," Jimmy explained, "If you wanna be a real boy, you're gonna have to go to school. Timmy and I go to school too before going to the Candy Bar."

"And school is SO BORING!!!" Timmy said until Jimmy wracks him, "Yeow!"

"You'll be coming to school with us." Jimmy explained.

"Wow, this'll be great!" SpongeTron said excitedly. "Let's all race to school!"

"Oh, you got it!" Jimmy said activating his jetpack as Timmy activates his rocket skateboard.

"Okie-dokie," SpongeTron started. "On your mark... get set... go!" SpongeTron zooms off, before Jimmy and Timmy have time to follow.

"You had to give SpongeTron super speed, did you?" Timmy asked annoyed to Jimmy.

Jimmy chuckled nervously.

* * *

Meanwhile, Plankton was walking down the sidewalk. While he was walking, a poster flew on top of him. He looks at it and reads, "'Circus Gothica in town. Tonight only.' That Freakshow wouldn't know good talent unless it crashed into the wall." He said as he threw the flyer aside.

The flyer flew onto SpongeTron's face as he was running and he blindly ran into the wall, crashing.

Plankton saw SpongeTron and looked surprised. "A robot!"

SpongeTron got up and pulled the flyer off his face. "Sorry, sir." He apologized. "I think you dropped this."

Plankton quietly said to himself, "That Freakshow would pay millions for a strong robot than a ghost in bad costume to be in his show."

"What was that?" SpongeTron asked confused.

"Nothing important." Plankton lied. "Say, kid, do you like the circus?" He asked SpongeTron.

SpongeTron replied, "Well, I've never been to one, but I hear they're quite exciting."

"Great, we can go to one right now and you can become a big star there."

"Well, that does sound nice, but I gotta go to school with my friends."

"Listen up you stupid robot… uh, I mean..." Plankton tried to sound nice. "When you're a big star, you don't need to go to school."

"Really?" SpongeTron asked interested. "Is that true?"

"Sure it is," Plankton answered. "Now why don't we go right now?"

"Well I-" SpongeTron was about to say until an invisible hand hits him on the back. "Huh?" SpongeTron wondered as he turned around and looked around. He uses his ghost scanners and saw it was Danny invisible. "Danny, it's you!" He cried happily.

"What's going on?" Plankton asked. "Who are you talking to?"

"It's my conscience." SpongeTron answered. "I'll ask him if he wants to come with us."

Danny quickly grabbed SpongeTron and took him behind a building. "So, where have you been?" SpongeTron asked Danny. "I was wondering when you'd show up?"

I overslept, and I was on my way to meet you at school." Danny answered. "And here I find you NOT at school and talking to some stranger."

"But, he says he will make me a circus star."

Danny sighed in frustration and calmly said, "Look, SpongeTron, if you want to be a real boy, you have to learn to follow the rules."

"Aw..." SpongeTron groaned, "Being a real boy seems hard work."

"It's not as hard as it seems," Danny said smiling. "Here's what I want you to do. I want you to go back there and tell that guy, 'Thanks for the offer, I can't go with you. You're sorry, but you got to go to school'."

"Okay, Danny, I'll do it." SpongeTron said as he walked away.

Danny took a deep breath and said, "This is gonna be a synch."

"Bye, Danny!" SpongeTron's voice called out.

"Bye, SpongeTron!" Danny's called out, until his eyes widen as he realizes something. "SpongeTron?" Danny wondered as he ran from behind the building and saw SpongeTron walking away with Plankton. Danny slapped his forehead. "Tell me this isn't happening."

* * *

Much later during the night, inside a black circus tent, SpongeTron was dressed in a torn up black coat, a black top hat, red clown nose, and eye make-up. He was walking around looking eager.

"Oh, wow," SpongeTron said excitedly. "I'm gonna be in a circus show. I just wish Danny was here to see this."

"Oh, I am seeing this." a voice said.

He sees Danny phase from the ground with his arms crossed and looking angry.

"Danny, you're here!" He said happily, until he noticed Danny's expression. "What's wrong, you look a little mad."

"Because I AM mad," Danny angrily said. "You ditch school to come to this freaky circus, and now you're dressed as some freaky Gothic clown."

"Because, he's part of my act." A voice said.

They turn to see Freakshow. "Danny, I'd like you to meet Freakshow, he's the ringmaster." SpongeTron introduced.

Danny stares at Freakshow's crystal ball and his eyes start glowing red. He shakes his head, snapping out of his trance and he starts to look dazed.

"Danny, are you feeling okay?" SpongeTron asked concerned.

"Huh?" Danny wondered, "Uh...yeah. I'm okay."

"Not so fast," Freakshow said. "You two will be the stars of today's performance."

"I don't think so," Danny said taking SpongeTron's arm. "Because we're leaving."

Freakshow held his staff out and it started glowing, and then Danny's eyes started glowing red.

"Danny?" SpongeTron asked confused.

"It's too late," Freakshow said. "He's under my control now."

"Control?" SpongeTron wondered.

"Well, it's show time, now out into center ring." Freakshow ordered.

Danny's pupils suddenly turn red and he got an evil smirk. "You heard him, robot," He said as he picked up SpongeTron and threw him out into center ring. "Get moving!"

SpongeTron screamed as he got tossed by Danny and he groaned as he got up. "Danny, what's going on?"

Freakshow walked out to center ring and announced, "For today's performance, the ghost known as Danny Phantom will battle against the robot SpongeTron and try to rip him apart wire by wire!" The crowd cheered as SpongeTron looked freaked.

"Say what?!" SpongeTron shouted surprised.

"Attack!" Freakshow ordered as he held up his crystal ball.

Then all of a sudden, Danny charged at SpongeTron with his hands glowing green. SpongeTron gasped as Danny threw a punch at him, knocking him across the ring.

"Ooh, that had to hurt." Freakshow said as the crowd cheered.

"Danny, what's going on?!" SpongeTron cried as he got up. "Why are you doing this?!"

Danny flies up to SpongeTron and grabs him by his collar. "Because my master tells me so," Danny said in a trance.

"Master?" SpongeTron wondered, until he looked at Freakshow. "Wait a minute; Freakshow's doing this to you!"

"Don't just stand there gawking!" Freakshow shouted. "Finish him!"

Danny's eyes glow red and he charges up a ghost ray.

"Wait, you can't do this!" SpongeTron cried. "You're my conscience! You're supposed to be helping me!"

Danny growls, but shook his head a bit and his eyes were green again. He drops SpongeTron on the ground and holds his head. "SpongeTron… what's going on?" He asked in a low voice.

SpongeTron walks up to him. "Danny, are you back to normal again?"

"What?!" Freakshow shouted. "You're not tearing him apart? Finish him off!" He ordered as he held up his staff and it glowed.

Danny's eyes glow red again and he growled at SpongeTron coming closer to him. SpongeTron felt frightened, but realizes something as he looks at Danny's red eyes and Freakshow's staff.

"That's it!" SpongeTron said, snapping his fingers. "Freakshow's controlling you with his staff!" He started running toward Freakshow. "Don't worry, Danny, I'll have you free in no time!"

Freakshow growled in frustration. "Stop that robotic nuisance once and for all, minion!"

Danny fired a ghost ray at SpongeTron, but he quickly jumped and dodged it. SpongeTron sighs in relief, but gasps to see Danny flying at him. Suddenly, SpongeTron's right arm turns into a giant plug and he shoots an electric bolt out. The shot hits Danny and he falls to the ground and he sits up and growls angrily and SpongeTron.

"Sorry!" SpongeTron shouts before he continues running.

Danny got up and fired an ecto-disk at SpongeTron's feet, tripping him, and he flew up to him about to launch a ghost ray at him.

"Fight it, Danny!" SpongeTron shouted. "You're my friend and conscience!"

"I am no conscience to a pathetic excuse for a robot like you." Danny said in a trance.

"Huh? What did you say about me?" SpongeTron asked a bit angered.

SpongeTron fired a laser at Danny, knocking him back and he kept on running and he shouted, "Sorry... again!" He finally reached Freakshow and he grabbed a hold of his staff. "Stop making my conscience do bad things and give me the staff!" He shouted as he tried pulling it away.

Freakshow tried pulling the staff away from him. "Let go, you robot!"

"Never!" SpongeTron shouted as he pulled harder.

"Destroy him, now!" Freakshow ordered Danny.

Danny looked back and forth at Freakshow and SpongeTron, wondering what to do.

"Don't worry Danny; I'll have you free soon!" SpongeTron shouted to him.

Danny closed his eyes and held his head. "SpongeTron?" He asked as he looked at SpongeTron as Freakshow lifted his staff in the air with SpongeTron still hanging on.

"Danny, help!" SpongeTron cried.

Danny gasps to see his friend in danger. "SpongeTron!" he cried. Danny fired a large ghost ray and it Freakshow causing him to drop his staff and SpongeTron, the staff hit the ground and the crystal ball broke.

Danny's eyes glow bright red and they turned green, and he got a dazed look. "Danny!" SpongeTron cried as he ran up to him and hugged him. "I was so worried about you."

"Huh?" Danny wondered and stared at SpongeTron, "Where are we? Who is he? And why are you hugging me?"

SpongeTron laughed and gave Danny a friendly punch. "Wow, you can't remember anything that happened. I'm just glad to have you back."

Suddenly a cage with glowing green bars dropped on them. "Huh?" They wondered.

Danny tried to phase them out, but the bars shock him. "They're ghost-proof!" Danny cried.

"Exactly," Freakshow told them. "After what you two dolts did, you're not going anywhere."

"Did I miss something?" Danny asked SpongeTron confused.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of Jimmy's lab, Jimmy and Timmy meet each other, looking worried. "Did you find him?" Jimmy asked Timmy.

"No," Timmy answered. "Where could he be, we looked everywhere."

"I can't believe this." Jimmy said upset. "First we lose Danny, and now we lost SpongeTron."

"Don't worry, dude." Timmy said. "He can't have gotten far, we can keep looking."

"You're right; after all, how much trouble can one robot get into?"

* * *

Inside the Circus Gothica train, Danny and SpongeTron were still trapped in the cage.

Freakshow came and said, "Good news, everyone thought your performance tonight was spectacular until it got sappy, but I made millions."

"That's great," SpongeTron said a little nervous. "So, can you let us go now?"

Freakshow laughs out loud. "No," he answered.

"You can't keep us here!" Danny shouted.

"Apparently I can, you two will be my star performers and minions forever." Freakshow said as he laughed and walked out.

Then, they felt the train moving and SpongeTron started sobbing. "I'm sorry, Danny! I should've listened to you!"

"No, I should be sorry." Danny said. "I shouldn't have let you go off like that."

"Oh..." SpongeTron groaned. "I feel so tired." He said as he started lying on the ground.

"Wait, SpongeTron!" Danny shouted as he tried getting him up. "You can't discharge now; we still have to think of a way out of here!"

All of a sudden there's a bright glow in the room. "Cosmo and Wanda!" Danny panicked.

"What am I supposed to tell them?" SpongeTron asked, thinking they will be mad about what he has done so far.

"I don't know," Danny said and quickly turns invisible.

Then, Cosmo and Wanda appear. "Hey, it's SpongeTron!" Cosmo pointed out.

"Oh, uh... hi Cosmo, hi Wanda." SpongeTron nervously waved.

"Hello sweetie," Wanda said as she looked around. "Where's Danny?"

"Huh?" SpongeTron wondered, "Uh...nothing! He's nowhere. He's not even here!"

"By the way, why didn't you go to school?" Wanda asked.

"School? Well... I..." SpongeTron looked around for Danny, wondering what to say.

"Go ahead, tell them." Danny whispered to him, still invisible.

"I was going to school, until I met someone." SpongeTron began.

"Who?" Wanda asked.

"A giant green monster." SpongeTron lied. Then he began to static and he short-circuited.

"Oh no," Cosmo said scared. "That sounds terrible!"

"It was," SpongeTron continued. "He tied me up and pulled out my wires." He got short-circuited again.

"That fiend! How did you escape?" Cosmo asked.

"I didn't, he tied me up and put me in a recycling bin." He short-circuited again and he shrieked.

"Ahhh!" Cosmo cried. "How could he?!"

"Yeah," Wanda agreed in disbelief. "And where was Danny at the time?"

"Uh..." SpongeTron wondered and started to think.

Danny grabbed a hold of SpongeTron and quietly whispered in his ear. "Can you please leave me out of this?"

"Well," SpongeTron began to explain. "They put him in a ghost-proof recycling bin." SpongeTron short-circuited again and Danny got static as he held onto SpongeTron, causing him to turn visible. "What's happening?" SpongeTron asked confused.

"Your lying is causing you to short-circuit." Wanda explained. "It's wrong to lie, you know."

SpongeTron realizes something. "So you didn't believe me huh?"

"Nope," Cosmo said. "But you made a cool sound when you lied, tell some more."

"Stop it, Cosmo!" Wanda shouted angrily.

"Wow," Danny said amazed. "And they say the truth hurts."

"I'm sorry I was a liar." SpongeTron apologized. "Can you give me another chance?"

Wanda and Cosmo think about it. "Well, if you promise quit the lying and listen to your conscience." Wanda said.

"Which is me," Danny mentions.

"And if your conscience promises to do a better job of showing you right from wrong." Wanda added.

Danny chuckles nervously.

Wanda continued, "We'll set you free."

"We'll be good." Danny and SpongeTron both said. "We promise!"

"Alright, but this is the last time we can help you." Wanda mentioned as she and Cosmo wave their wands and a cloud of pink smoke appears.

The cloud disappears and Cosmo and Wanda were gone. "Hey, I feel all charged up." SpongeTron noticed.

"And we're free." Danny mentioned. "Come on."

Danny picks up SpongeTron and they fly out of the train.

_SpongeTron and Danny have escaped Freakshow, but what trouble will they run into next? Wait for part three and find out. Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

When they reach Retroville, Danny lands on the ground and puts SpongeTron down.

"Well, here we are." Danny pointed out.

"Wow, it's pretty." SpongeTron said in awe, "Just like I remember it."

"We better get you home before Jimmy and Timmy get worried."

"Yeah," SpongeTron agreed.

"Let's go," Danny said flying off with SpongeTron following.

While SpongeTron was running, he didn't notice Plankton walking and he stepped on him. But he didn't notice Plankton on his shoe and he just kept running with Plankton screaming in pain.

"Ew, I think I stepped in something." SpongeTron wondered and tries to scrape Plankton off as he screams in more pain.

"Hey, GET OFF OF ME!!!" a voice yelled.

"Huh?" Danny and SpongeTron wondered looking at each other.

SpongeTron lifted up his foot and saw Plankton. "I'm sorry, Plankton." He apologized as he peeled Plankton off his shoe.

"Why, SpongeTron, it's you," Plankton said in a friendly tone. "How was the circus life?"

"Uh...let's just say it was a fighting experience," SpongeTron said laughing nervously as Danny stares at Plankton angrily.

"What do you want?" Danny asked.

"I just happen to know a place where a certain yellow robot can go," Plankton answered.

"What is it?" SpongeTron asked excitedly.

"It's a spectacular island where kids like you can do whatever you want when you want, you can practically 'scare yourself to death'. It's called Spooky Island."

"Wow," SpongeTron said impressed. But Danny seemed suspicious.

"I'm not sure about this," Danny said.

"Sounds awesome! I'm in!" SpongeTron said eagerly.

"SpongeTron!" Danny said annoyed. "You're not going."

"How come?" SpongeTron asked disappointed.

"Because, I have a bad feeling about this, and you're supposed to listen to me!"

"Why should you listen to him?" Plankton asked SpongeTron, "Are you coming or not? If I was your conscience, I'd say we head to Spooky Island!"

"Well, if I was your conscience, and as a matter of fact I am." Danny said. "I'd say you should listen to me for once and head home."

"Well, you have a point." SpongeTron said pointing at Danny. "And you so totally have a point." He pointed at Plankton. "So, I guess I will..."

"SpongeTron!" Danny shouted angrily. "Didn't you learn your lesson from last time?"

"Why yes," SpongeTron said, "My lesson is that I shouldn't have let you be my conscience and have you bug me all day!"

"What?!" Danny said surprised and then got angry. "Oh, is that what you think?"

"YEAH, I THINK SO!" SpongeTron shouted.

"FINE!" Danny shouted. "Then go to your Spooky Island, I don't care!"

"FINE!" SpongeTron shouted.

Angry at each other, they turn away in different directions as SpongeTron walks up to Plankton.

"I'm going to Spooky Island." SpongeTron coolly told Plankton.

"Excellent," Plankton said. "Here's your ticket and if you step into the plane up ahead, you'll be at Spooky Island in no time."

SpongeTron walked away with Plankton to the plane.

* * *

A few hours later, a plane arrived at Spooky Island and the kids walked out of it including SpongeTron.

"Wow, it's so beautiful." He said amazed as he looked at the island that was dark and covered in fog.

Then a voice announced, "Please head toward the gate and receive a collectors item bracelet before heading in to have a spectacular time!"

"Bracelets?" SpongeTron wondered.

SpongeTron looked ahead and saw the ghost Lydia putting bracelets around children's wrist as they head into a carnival.

"Ooh, a carnival." SpongeTron excitedly said as he ran off, but he didn't notice someone invisible was watching him.

* * *

SpongeTron was wandering around the carnival, while looking at his shiny bracelet.

"Wow, I never knew being at a carnival was this much fun." He said to himself. Then, he went on a roller coaster. "Danny was worried for nothing."

"Wheeee!!!!" SpongeTron shouted as he rode the roller coaster.

* * *

On another part of the island, Danny was walking by himself.

"Ooh," Danny said in a mocking SpongeTron voice, "'I don't need my conscience! I can have fun all day and not be a real boy!' I am so mad!"

Then when he walked a little further he heard voices and he quickly turned invisible. He found Freakshow and Plankton talking.

"All the brats are in the carnival and the bracelets are in place." Plankton told Freakshow.

"Good," Freakshow said.

"Plankton and Freakshow?" Danny wondered to himself

"Also, that robot you had that ran away is here also." Plankton mentioned

"Ah, yes, I was hoping he'd show up here." Freakshow said. "If I can't get him and the ghost boy, then he'll be a robot AND a ghost along with the other children, thanks to their bracelets I had Lydia hand out."

"What?" Danny wondered.

Freakshow looked at his watch. "They should be turning into robot ghosts right about..." his watch beeped. "Now."

Screams were heard.

"I gotta find SpongeTron before it's too late." Danny whispered to himself. "Plus, I'll get to rub all of this in his face." He flew off.

* * *

Back at the carnival, SpongeTron noticed something strange going on with everyone. "Wow, is there a costume party going on?" SpongeTron asked wondering about the robot ghosts. Then, SpongeTron noticed his bracelet started to glow. "What the?" SpongeTron wondered.

SpongeTron suddenly turned intangible and then turned solid again.

SpongeTron gasped. "What's going on?"

SpongeTron ran in one direction and screamed when he ran into a robot ghost. "AH!" He ran off and bumped into another. "AHH!!" He ran back and bumped into another. "AHHH!!"

"AAAAHHH!!!" He screamed as he ran into another ghost that wasn't a robot.

"SpongeTron, it's me, it's Danny." Danny pointed out as he turned visible.

"Danny!" SpongeTron cried. "Something really bizarre is going on here! Everyone is turning into robot ghosts!" He shot an eyebeam. "Even me!"

"I know," Danny said. "You have to take off that bracelet."

"How come?"

"Those bracelets make you and the others turn into robot ghosts!" Danny explained.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" SpongeTron said as he took off his bracelet and threw it on the ground, and he stomped on it once.

"We have to get out of here." Danny said.

"Right," SpongeTron said, "But, I think we should save the other kids first."

"You're right, and I think I know just who to see about this."

They ran through the carnival, knocking away any robot ghosts that were in their path and SpongeTron kept accidentally turning intangible the whole way. Then, they eventually found Plankton and Freakshow.

"There you two are," Freakshow said. "Did you really think you can escape me just like that?"

"Well, we kinda did..." SpongeTron mentioned, "For a while, though."

"And we're about to do it again," Danny said charging up ghost rays in both his hands. "Only this time, we're gonna beat you before we go."

"It's too late for you, fools!" Plankton shouted. "Everyone is robot ghosts already, and there's nothing you can do about it now!"

"We'll see about that!" Danny said with his hands glowing and SpongeTron releasing his Electrical Plugs.

SpongeTron shoots electricity out of his plugs at Plankton, but he jumps out of the way.

"Ha! You missed me!" Plankton shouted until SpongeTron accidentally shot an eyebeam at Plankton. "Ouch."

Danny was fighting Freakshow, Danny fired a ghost ray at Freakshow and angrily asked, "How do you stop the bracelets from changing everyone?!"

Nothing can change them back, because they all obey me!" Freakshow said as he laughed.

"Danny, look out!" SpongeTron shouted.

"Huh?" Danny turned around and gasped. Two robot ghosts jumped on him and held him to the ground.

SpongeTron gasped as he walked backwards and he tripped on a plug that was connected to a tent with a machine inside.

"Hey, what's this?" SpongeTron wondered, as he plugged out the plug.

"NO!" Plankton shouted, but it was too late.

The antenna on top stopped blinking and the robot ghosts turned into regular kids again.

Freakshow growled angrily. "Why did I let you talk me into hooking the bracelets up to a machine?!" He angrily asked Plankton.

"Why did I let you talk me into letting SpongeTron come?!" Plankton shouted as Freakshow.

Danny suddenly punched Freakshow down.

"That'll teach you never underestimate me and SpongeTron." Danny said.

"Yay! We did it!" SpongeTron cheered as he jumped up and down.

"Yeah!" Danny said as he and SpongeTron give each other a high five.

"Uh, Danny... thanks." SpongeTron said embarrassed. "And... I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Danny smiled, "At least things are normal again."

"Yeah," SpongeTron agreed, "Hmm...I wondered what happened to Jimmy and Timmy."

"Jimmy and Timmy?" Danny remembered. "That's right, we have to get you back to the lab before they worry sick about you."

"Yeah," SpongeTron agreed again, "I hope they're okay."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jimmy and Timmy were in the center of town looking around. "SpongeTron!" Jimmy called out.

"SpongeTron!" Timmy called, "SpongeDude! DudeTron! Where are you?!"

"We looked everywhere in Retroville." Jimmy mentioned. "Where can he be?"

"This looks bad," Timmy answered.

"I know!" Jimmy said, "Something bad could have happened."

"Not that," Timmy pointed, "Look!"

Jimmy turns around and gasps. They saw a green light appearing out of the sky,

"What's that?" Timmy asked.

"That is portal to a dimension called the Ghost Zone." Jimmy explained.

"You don't think SpongeTron is in there, do you?" Timmy asked.

"Hmm, the chances of SpongeTron being in there are slim, but it's worth a try. Let's go."

"We can take your rocket." Timmy suggested.

"Yeah," Jimmy agreed.

"Hey!" Timmy realized, "Maybe we could find Danny! Maybe he's a ghost!"

Jimmy looks at Timmy with an odd look.

"I doubt it," Jimmy said. "Let's hurry and get my rocket so we can find SpongeTron before he hurts himself."

"Right," Timmy said as they ran off.

_It looks like Jimmy and Timmy are going into the Ghost Zone to find SpongeTron, unaware that SpongeTron is heading back with Danny. Find out what happens in the next part. Please Review._


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

Danny flew SpongeTron back to Retroville and landed in front of Jimmy's lab. SpongeTron started knocking on the door. "Jimmy! Timmy! I'm back!"

No one answered.

Danny and SpongeTron look at each other. "Jimmy!" SpongeTron called.

"Timmy!" Danny also called.

"Hmm..." Danny wondered as he phased both him and SpongeTron inside.

They looked around, but didn't see Jimmy or Timmy anywhere.

"That's weird," Danny wondered. "Where could they have gone?" He noticed SpongeTron sadly walk outside and he followed him.

SpongeTron started crying, "Jimmy and Timmy are gone! What are we supposed to do?"

Then, a small cloud of smoke poofed in front of them and a bottle appeared having Danny catch it.

"What's that?" SpongeTron wondered.

Danny opened the bottle and found a piece of paper. "It's note."

"What does it say?" SpongeTron asked.

Danny opened it up and read the note, "_'To_ _Whom It May Concern, This is Jimmy Neutron, me and my friend Timmy Turner had gone into the Ghost Zone.'"_

"The Ghost Zone?" SpongeTron asked confused. "What's the Ghost Zone?"

"A place where I came in when I was a ghost. It's a dimension where ghosts live," Danny said and still reads the note. "'_We_ _had gone to search for our robot friend SpongeTron in our rocket, but while we were looking, we encountered a strange ghost monster that swallowed us and now were trapped and can't escape. To whoever finds this note..._'" He reads the next part that is wrote un-neatly. "'Don't just stand there reading this, SAVE US! _Jimmy_ & Timmy.'"

SpongeTron gasped. "They're trapped in the Ghost Zone?!"

"By the 'SAVE US!' I take that as a 'yes'," Danny said.

SpongeTron started panicking. "What're we gonna do?! We have to save them?! But, how?! We just gotta save them?!"

"SpongeTron, calm down!" Danny shouted.

However, SpongeTron just kept running around in circles, flailing his arms and yelling nonsense. Danny smacks his head annoyed by this. Then, he grabbed a hold of SpongeTron and slapped him with the back of his hand, and SpongeTron instantly calmed down.

"Thank you," SpongeTron said.

"No problem," He said as he put SpongeTron down. "Look SpongeTron, it's simple. We go into the Ghost Zone and save Jimmy and Timmy."

"But, how are we supposed to get into the Ghost Zone?" SpongeTron asked.

"Simple, SpongeTron." Danny explained. "Through the portal."

Danny and SpongeTron went into town and came across the same portal Jimmy and Timmy found earlier.

"Wow, it's so pretty." SpongeTron said with big eyes.

"Oh, it's pretty all right," Danny said.

Danny picked up SpongeTron and flew him through the portal.

* * *

Inside the Ghost Zone, SpongeTron looked amazed at the sight of the Ghost Zone.

"Wow, it's so creepy, but oh so cool." SpongeTron said.

"Yup," Danny agreed. "Now we just have to find the gruesome ghost that swallowed Jimmy and Timmy."

Then they heard something behind them.

"Um, Danny?" SpongeTron said scared. "I think it found us."

"What do you mean?" Danny wondering turning around and was shocked.

They saw a big ghost monster in front of them roar loudly.

"Scream and run?" SpongeTron asked.

"Scream and run," Danny answered.

"Got it," SpongeTron smiled.

Danny and SpongeTron scream and fly away from the monster as it chases after them.

"It's still chasing us!" SpongeTron shouted to Danny.

"What gave you that idea?!" Danny sarcastically replied.

"We can't keep running!" SpongeTron mentioned.

"You're right, hang on." Danny said as he flipped over with SpongeTron hanging onto his back.

Danny shot a ghost ray at the monster doing some damage.

"You got him!" SpongeTron cheered.

"Yeah, I did," Danny said blowing the smoke off his finger.

Then, the monster shot an eyebeam at them and Danny barely dodged it, but SpongeTron fell off of Danny. When SpongeTron was falling, the monster quickly flew up and swallowed SpongeTron.

"NO!" Danny screamed.

* * *

Inside the monster, SpongeTron screamed as he fell down below. He hit the bottom hard and got up and walked around, "I wonder if always looks like this inside of ghosts." Then he heard familiar voices up ahead.

"Are you done fixing it yet?" The first voice asked.

"Not quiet," The second voice said. "I still have to find a way to power up the rocket so we can get out."

SpongeTron started to recognize the voices. He ran up ahead and spotted Jimmy and Timmy working on the rocket.

"Can you pass me that wrench?" Jimmy asked while he was under the rocket.

Timmy reached for the toolbox, but SpongeTron handed him the wrench. "Thanks SpongeTron."

He stops when he realizes something.

Timmy turns around and gasped happily. "SpongeTron!"

"SpongeTron?!" Jimmy shouted as he bumped his head on the bottom of the rocket.

"Guys, I'm here!" SpongeTron yelled with big open arms.

Jimmy and Timmy hug SpongeTron.

"Where have you been?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, I... uh..." SpongeTron tried to explain.

"Who cares where he's been." Timmy interrupted. "At least we got him back."

"Uh, yeah! What he said!" SpongeTron said.

"Not to mention we're still trapped here inside the belly of a ghost monster in the Ghost Zone." Jimmy mentioned.

But, Jimmy's working on that?" Timmy told SpongeTron. "As soon as he fixes the rocket, we're gonna bust out of here."

"Not quite," Jimmy said. "We still need to find some way to charge up the rocket. If only we had some electricity."

"Hmm..." SpongeTron said thinking of something and then he snaps his fingers. "That's it!" SpongeTron said having an idea. He walks up to the rocket and pulls out to wires, sticking them on the sides of his head.

"SpongeTron, what are you doing?" Timmy asked.

"I never liked you guys." SpongeTron lied and he started to static and shot-circuit.

They looked confused and SpongeTron lied again, "I didn't even want to find you." He static again and Jimmy looked at the rocket and saw it was charging up.

"SpongeTron's static from when he lies is charging the rocket," Jimmy realized. "Quick, tell some more lies."

"Got it!" SpongeTron said giving a thumbs up. "Um..." He said trying to think of a lie. "I think Jimmy's hair is goofy looking." He closed his eyes thinking he would short-circuit, but nothing happened. Timmy snickered at this.

"You really think that, don't you?" Jimmy asked suspiciously.

"No, of course not." SpongeTron replied as he short-circuited again.

"I knew it!" Jimmy pointed out.

"No, you didn't!" SpongeTron shouted back as he short-circuits again and the static fully charges up the rocket.

"The rocket's fully charged up." Jimmy noticed. "Great job, SpongeTron."

"Thanks." SpongeTron said with a smile.

"Now, let's hurry and get out of here." Timmy said as he climbed into the rocket.

"We can, but there's just one little problem." Jimmy mentioned.

"What?" Timmy and SpongeTron wondered.

"You see, the monster had to open its mouth or there's no way to escape." Jimmy explained.

SpongeTron thinks for a bit, and then an idea hits him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny was fighting the monster outside.

"Spit out my friend, you freak!" Danny shouted.

The monster roared and then stopped when he noticed smoke coming out of him.

"Do you smell barbecue?" Danny asked.

* * *

Inside the ghost, SpongeTron had a grill with krabby patties cooking.

"Who can come up with any ideas on an empty stomach?" SpongeTron mentioned.

"I thought the whole point of this was to get the ghost to sneeze us out of here." Jimmy said.

"Oh, well... this'll work too." SpongeTron said.

"Ok..ay..." Jimmy said weirded out.

The monster sneezed and Jimmy's rocket flew out with him, Timmy, and SpongeTron inside.

"They did it!" Danny cheered.

Then the monster flew pass Danny, and went after Jimmy, Timmy, and SpongeTron.

"Oh no!" Danny cried, "Guys! Watch out!"

Timmy noticed the monster chasing after them and shouted to Jimmy, "Can you make this thing go faster?!"

"I'm trying!" Jimmy cried.

The monster fired an eyebeam at the rocket, but it barely missed them as they kept on driving.

"Leave them alone!" Danny shouted as he fired an eyebeam at the monster.

The monster fired an ecto-blast at the rocket and it broke apart. SpongeTron activated his rockets and grabbed onto Jimmy and Timmy.

"Thanks for the save." Timmy said.

"No big," SpongeTron smiled.

Suddenly, the monster hits SpongeTron. He screams in pain and drops Jimmy and Timmy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" they scream.

"No!" SpongeTron cried.

Suddenly, Jimmy and Timmy are grabbed by a certain ghost boy. They gasp when they see it was Danny Phantom.

"Careful, kids shouldn't be playing in the Ghost Zone." Danny said as he smiled.

"You're...you're..." Jimmy stuttered.

Timmy continued, "Danny..."

"Phantom," Danny finished. "Danny Phantom."

"But, you're..." Jimmy was saying.

"Dead. I know," Danny said, "But I'm a ghost now."

"Ha!" Timmy said to Jimmy, "Told ya we'd meet Danny here!"

Jimmy chuckled. "Guess you were right."

Danny spotted the portal. "There's the portal, you guys gotta get out of here now."

"But, what about SpongeTron?" Timmy asked worried.

"Don't worry," Danny assured. "He'll be alright." He threw Jimmy and Timmy to the portal and they went through.

Danny looked around. "SpongTron!" He called.

The monster suddenly grabbed Danny, and he couldn't break free.

"Danny!" SpongeTron cried.

"Get outta here, SpongeTron!" Danny shouted. "Go with Jimmy and Timmy!"

SpongeTron looked scared for a few seconds, and then he got a determined look.

"I won't leave you Danny." he said sternly. His rockets activate in high speed and SpongeTron flies after the monster and Danny.

SpongeTron took out his electric plugs and shocked the monster. He grabs onto Danny's arms and pulls him out of the monster's grasp.

"You were awesome, SpongeTron." Danny said.

"Thanks... pal." SpongeTron said as he began to feel drained.

Danny held onto SpongeTron and got worried. "Oh no, you're completely drained."

The monster started charging toward them, and then Danny fired a large ghost ray at the ghost knocking it back and he quickly flew with SpongeTron to the portal. Then when he was outsider, Danny quickly closed the portal. Jimmy and Timmy came up to Danny holding an unconscious SpongeTron.

"SpongeTron!" Jimmy and Timmy both shouted.

"What happened?" Timmy asked.

"He's completely wiped out," Danny explained. "He needs to be charged."

"His energy is already charging," Jimmy pointed out. "We can take him to my lab."

* * *

Inside Jimmy's lab, SpongeTron was laying on the table asleep while Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny were waiting for him. Then, all of a sudden, no one noticed there was a magic glow around him.

"Congratulations SpongeTron, you did what it takes to be a real boy," Wanda's voice over said. "And now your wish will be granted." Then there was a poof around SpongeTron.

SpongeTron woke up and saw he wasn't a robot anymore.

He noticed Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny standing near him. "Hey guys, what's going on?" He asked.

Timmy began to explain, "Well, you see, you…" His eyes widen as he, Jimmy, and Danny.

"You're...you're...you're..." Jimmy and Timmy were saying.

"You're a real boy!" Danny finished.

"Hey, you're right!" SpongeTron cheered.

As Jimmy, Timmy, and SpongeTron cheered, Danny started to wonder about his part of the deal. Then, there was a poof and when it cleared, a beam of light formed around him and it changed him from a ghost to a human.

"Hey!" Danny smiled, "I'm alive and human again!"

Jimmy, Timmy, and SpongeTron smiled widely as Danny came up and hugged SpongeTron.

"Thanks a lot, SpongeTron." Danny said. "If it weren't for, I would never be human again."

SpongeTron smiled. "Ah, no worries, Danny."

"Hey, what's that?" Timmy wondered pointing to something.

"Huh?" Danny wondered and saw a golden ribbon on his shirt. He takes it out and sees words on it. "'Official Conscience'" Danny read aloud.

"Wow," Jimmy said impressed. "It's solid gold too."

"Wow, this is such a happy ending." SpongeTron said.

_"SpongeBob!"_ A voice called out.

"Yeah, I should call myself 'SpongeBob' since I'm not a robot anymore." SpongeTron said.

_"SpongeBob, hello?" _A voice called out again.

Everything fades and SpongeBob was in bed sleeping, then he suddenly woke up and started screaming, "AAHHHHH!!!"

Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny got startled and started screaming also, "AAHHHH!!!"

"What happened?" Danny asked SpongeBob.

"Oh, I had the weirdest dream!" SpongeBob said. "And you were in it!" he pointed to Danny. "And you two!" he points to Jimmy and Timmy. "And Plankton and Freakshow and Cosmo and Wanda and..."

"Whoa, just a minute, SpongeBob." Jimmy said, interrupting. "Did you take cold medicine like I told you to?"

"Of course I did, and I think it worked like a charm." SpongeBob said as he handed the bottle to Jimmy.

Jimmy looked at the bottle and noticed something. "This isn't cold medicine."

"It's not?" Danny asked as he looked over Jimmy's shoulder. "Then, what is it?"

"This is my experimental dream pills." Jimmy pointed out, showing SpongeBob the label.

"Oh... well, I guess that explains why the medicine didn't taste terrible." SpongeBob said sheepishly.

Jimmy slapped his forehead.

"Well, at least you know your experiment works and SpongeBob's feeling better." Danny said.

"Yeah, I feel so much better now," SpongeBob said, hugging Danny. "Thanks conscience."

Danny seemed confused. "What?"

"Nothing."

**The End**

_That's the end, I hope you liked it. More Nicktoons Unite parodies will come soon. For other parodies and stories, check out my profile._


End file.
